Vanished
by HeavenTonight04
Summary: Gippal mysteriously vanishes one night in Mi'hen. Now, after hearing he's still alive, Baralai, Nooj, and especially Paine, will stop at nothing to find him. My first fanfic. Baralai&Paine slight Gippaine. Chapter 6 is up and I'd appreciate reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

It's always been a crazy idea in my head, someone just simply...vanishing without a trace left behind. And thus, my fanfic begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Final Fantasy game on any game platform. (But that'd be pretty cool if I did.)

Nightmare

"_Gippal! There you are; what are you doing?" Paine asked. Gippal was looking up at the sky. She walked over next to him._

_The night was like most others. The sky was dark and filled with stars, decorating the night sky with their beauty. They, and a group of strangers, were on a hill just outside of the markets in Mi'hen._

_"See that?" He pointed at a bright light in the sky. Paine followed his finger with her eyes but saw nothing. "It's an odd, bright light. Way up there. I don't recognize it." Paine continued squinting, trying to find it. After a few minutes, she saw it. It was indeed bright, brighter than the rest. It had an eerie bluish-green color to it._

_"Gippal. It does look weird. What do you think it is?" He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder._

_"My guess would be a satellite." They continued to gaze into the sky, pointing out constellations, and enjoying each other's company. Paine and Gippal had been together for about 8 months. After Vegnagun, the Gullwings split up, Yuna leaving with Tidus to Besaid, and Rikku went back to Bikanel. Paine at first went to Luca, but then traveled to Djose._

_Paine didn't quite know why she went to Djose. At first she thought it was drawing her because it was so close to the Mi'hen Cave, and what had happened two years, almost three, back in the Crimson Squad. But after awhile, she realized she wanted to go to be with Gippal. Like old times._

_"Gippal. It's coming closer. That's not a satellite. Come on, let's go." She started tugging at his shirt._

_"Nah. It's your eyes playing tricks on you. Go ahead and go back to Djose if you want. I'll be right behind you." He gave her a half hug, and she started to walk off, but stopped about two feet away._

_"Gippal, I don't want you to get hurt." She said, loud enough for him to hear him. Gippal turned his head and looked at her._

_"You're over-reacting. Go ahead and leave. It's alright." Paine could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She knew something bad was going to happen. But she obeyed. Paine nodded and started to walk away, but stopped when she heard screaming. From about five yards away, she could just make out a dark ship, hovering above the hill. Before she could scream to him, a bright light flashed and collided with the ground. It was strong, strong enough to knock Paine farther away. She was instantly knocked out. Her world went dark._

_"Gippal!" Paine sat straight up. She felt someone holding her up. It was Baralai. He didn't look very happy, almost too sad. "Baralai? What are you doing here? Where am I? Where's Gippal?"_

_"Slow down." He said. "You're still in Mi'hen. I was called here by the medics. But, no one knows where Gippal went. He just, vanished." Paine took a moment to rethink what she just heard. She cradled her knees in her arms and started to cry. Baralai held her, the same way Gippal had._

_"He wouldn't come! I told him something bad was going to happen, but he wouldn't listen! It's my fault, Baralai. If I just begged more, he would've come. He said it wasn't going to hurt anyone!" She leaned into his chest, letting all of her emotions pour out._

_"No it wasn't. You couldn't have predicted__─"_

"No!" Paine shot straight up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. She had been having the same nightmares for a few months now. Some nights, she'd sleep normally, no dreams, no nightmares, nothing. But recently, she had been. It was always the same. Gippal disappearing, the same way he had a year ago.

It took Paine time to realize that Gippal had in fact vanished. His body was never found. No one had seen him. Rikku took Leader of the Machine Faction now that Gippal had left.

Paine looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It was 11 a.m.

'_Baralai should've called me by now. He always calls to wake me up at 9,'_ Paine thought.

About a month after Gippal vanished and her life turned back to somewhat-normal, she and Baralai began to start dating. She didn't feel right about it, but decided it was time for her to move on. But she became aware that she and Baralai were great together. He was sweet and cared for her, and she returned the favor.

After sitting on her bed for another ten minutes, she decided she'd better start her day. She slid her dark blue robe on and walked out into the kitchen.

Paine owned a small hut in Kilika. It had 5 rooms, a kitchen/dining room, bathroom, living room, her bedroom, and a guest bedroom. Sometimes, Baralai had slept in there, if he had business meetings in Luca. But she knew sometimes he had just to be near her.

She walked by the answering machine, and sure enough, the light was blinking. She pressed the button, and it, of course, was Baralai.

"Hey Paine." His voice always sounded cheery, even for 9 a.m. "It's just your usual wake up call. But, of course, you have to come by here by noon. Remember, we have to go and see Gippal's grave. He's been gone a year now. Wow, the time flies. Well, I'll catch you later." The machine beeped. Paine didn't move. She totally forgot.

'_I still wonder why they gave him a grave. There's no casket, no body, nothing but grass under it.'_

She picked up the phone and dialed Baralai's office number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" He answered.

"How come you sound so happy at 9 a.m. every morning?" Paine joked.

"Morning sleepy-head. It's the coffee buzz. It only lasts 'til noon anyway. Then I get grouchy and want nothing to do with anyone." Paine sat on her couch. She could hear him on the other line, writing on paper. The pen was scratching at the porous surface.

"Am I interrupting you? You sound busy."

"No. It's just homework. Normal things. So, when are you getting here?"

"I just woke up. I was having those nightmares again," Paine said. She has told him before about them, reliving that day.

"Really? You know we have to go and put flowers on his grave."

"Yeah, which is why I called. You did call Nooj, right?" She twisted the cord around her index finger. She could still hear him writing.

"Yeah I did. When I got through, Lucil answered. She said he was at a meeting until noon, so I figured we could just go over there."

"Oh. Well. I still need to get ready. I might be a tad late."

"No problem. There really is no rush. But then again, that's what you get for sleeping in." She could imagine him smiling on the other line.

"Oh, save it." She smiled. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too. See you then." Paine heard the phone click. She stood up and hung the phone up, then walked back into her room. She picked out a light, baby blue top, and dark blue jeans. Paine no longer wore black, not as often, but close enough. She slid into her clothes, splashed make-up on her face, slipped her boots on, and walked back out into the kitchen. Quickly, she popped a slice of bread into the toaster and set it. She poured herself a small glass of milk and gulped it down. The toaster rang and pushed the bread up. Paine pulled out her grape jam and spread it on the slice, and bit into it as she grabbed her keys and walked out to her hover. It took her about 15 minutes to get to Bevelle, mostly because the hover didn't want to start, then didn't want to go over the bridge that connected Kilika to the main lands.

Finally, she got there and parked her hover next to his. She sped up the stairs and knocked on his big oak door.

"Come in." She heard him say, and she slowly opened the door.

"Sorry I'm so late. My hover is in need of a tune up." Baralai laughed.

"No problem. I'm almost done here. You can take a seat on the sofa if you want." Paine walked over to the other side of his desk and sat down.

His desk was solid oak, just like the doors. The huge fireplace that was on the farthest wall was lit, and the fire crackled as the wood burned. There were paintings all over the walls, most of previous maesters and praetors. Baralai's desk was piled high with papers.

"Some homework you've got there," She saw him grin.

"Yeah, it's killing me." He sipped his coffee and placed the papers neatly in a manila folder. "Oh, I heard some news. Just after I called you, at nine I mean, I remembered what my friend told me about a month ago." Paine leaned her elbows on his desk.

"Oh really, what?"

"He wanted to see me today."

"But, you said we were going to see Gippal's grave. And why would he tell you a month early?"

"No idea, but Gippal can wait," Paine looked at him, confused.

"Baralai, what's going on?"

"This friend, he works over at the Machine Faction," he noticed Paine cringed when he said that. She never liked hearing that name, nor Gippal's. "Paine, look at me," She looked up at him. Her crimson eyes were filled with curiosity. "He told me he's seen Gippal. Paine, Gippal's alive." She pulled away from him and covered her mouth with a hand.

"You mean…after all this time…he's been alive?" Paine was astonished. Baralai just simply nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter two is up. Warning: longer chapters are coming shortly...

Chapter 2: Revelations. 

Paine shook her head. She was still sitting next to Baralai, absorbing the news that Gippal was still alive. "When did your friend say this?"

"He said about a month earlier. So about, May?" Paine leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know," Baralai sighed. "I thought it'd be something nice to say, other than 'lets go look at Gippal's grave, where there isn't a body' Well, we know why now."

"Does Nooj know?" Paine asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I didn't want to tell him before I told you," Paine stood up and started to pace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just, overwhelmed. I think I've been having those nightmares since May. Do you think they're telling me something?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't know." He continued to look up at her. "Paine, are you sure you're okay? You look awfully pale. Do you need some water?" Baralai stood up and walked next to her.

"Baralai," She finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I want to find him. Gippal's out there, and I think he needs my, our help."

"I figured you'd say that. But we still have to tell Nooj. Do you want to head over there now?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be fine. Are you sure you should leave? You have so much work. I can tell him on my own."

"No, I think I need the break. Come on, we'll take my hover." He took her hand and led her to his hover. He opened the door and held it open for her, then opened his own door and sat down.

"Yours is in better shape than mine." He laughed.

"I think it comes with being a Praetor. You get nice things. Like hovers." He drove as fast as he could, without going over the speed limit, to get to Youth League HQ, over on Mushroom Rock Road. Lucil was already outside.

"Baralai! Paine! Pleasure to see you again." She bowed. He parked the hover and they walked over to her.

"Is Nooj out of the meeting?" Paine asked.

"Yes, he should be in the main room. Want me to get him for you?"

"No, that's not necessary. I think we'll find him." Baralai nodded. "Come on, let's go." Paine took his hand as they walked over to the tent-like HQ. Soon enough, they found Nooj. He was seated at a large table with papers spewing everywhere.

"Still working in the middle of summer?" Paine smirked. Nooj looked up and smiled. Then he glanced at his wristwatch.

"Oh shoot! I forgot. Hold on─"

"You said you didn't tell him." Paine whispered to Baralai.

"I didn't. Maybe he knew?" Paine shrugged. "Nooj, we're not going." Nooj stood up and walked to them.

"But, that's an important meeting we're missing." Paine raised an eyebrow.

"What meeting?" Baralai asked, looking just as confused as Paine.

"The leader's one, that they hold each month. It's today, isn't it?"

"No. That's next week." Baralai laughed.

"We're here about Gippal." Paine said.

"Oh. What about him?"

"He's a─" Paine began.

"He's been gone a year, you know," Baralai took her hand, telling her he'd take it from here. Nooj nodded, obviously not noticing the contact. "Well, I called Paine, telling her it might be a good idea to place flowers on his grave. Except I remembered what one of my friends told me in May."

"What?"

"Gippal's still alive." Paine smiled. Now, Nooj was the one raising an eyebrow.

"What? I don't believe it. You're trying to tell me that he's been out there for a year and none of us have seen him?" Paine nodded. "I don't know you two. I mean, it's not possible."

"Of course it is," Baralai said. Paine walked over to the open window on the other side of the room.

"When are you proposing?" Nooj whispered. Baralai glanced to Paine. Her back was to him, she hadn't heard a thing. Baralai reached into his pocket and held the small ring box in his hand.

"I don't know. I thought about it today, but I told her about Gippal," He whispered back. Nooj nodded.

Paine looked out the large window. She could see the sea, how blue it was. Seagulls were flying all over the place, gawking. She never liked this place. It reminded her of the Crimson Squad times three years ago, about Maester Kinoc and Operation Mi'hen.

"Paine, are you sure you're okay?" Baralai was standing next to her. She never noticed him move to her. Since Baralai told her about Gippal, she hadn't been okay. She started to think, her mind was on wheels. What if they did end up finding Gippal? What would she do then? Gippal doesn't know about her and Baralai. He doesn't know they've been dating for close to a year.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She forced herself to smile. Just enough for Baralai to believe her and not ask again. She looked back. Nooj was seated back at the table, not seeming to care that they were still there. Baralai started to stroke her bare arm with the back of his index finger. This caused Paine to shiver a bit.

Baralai had been so sweet to her. He cared deeply for her. He was there when she woke up after the accident, there to comfort her after spilling that the love of her life had seemingly vanished without a trace.

"So, when are we going to look for him?" Paine asked. Nooj looked up at them.

"You don't even know that he's alive or not. You're going to need some clues, proof at least." Paine and Baralai turned around. Baralai sighed and walked over to him.

"Nooj, how many people in Spira look like Gippal?"

"I don't know. He could look different now."

"I still want to look." Paine broke in. "I want to find him. I want to see him again. Proof or not, I know he's out there." She looked down towards her feet, and then walked out of the room, leaving Baralai and Nooj behind.

"I know what you're thinking." Nooj said, still looking towards the door. "You're worried she'll go back to Gippal. That's why you didn't propose."

"I…" Baralai started. He never thought of that. What _if_ Paine decided to go back to Gippal? What would he do then? "I don't know. I'll call you tomorrow. I guarantee that she's going to want to start looking for him then." He nodded and left.

Paine was sitting in the hover. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her head lying on them. She could hear Baralai walking towards the hover, the ground crunching under his feet. He opened the driver's door and slid into the seat. She could feel his warm hand rubbing her back.

"Paine. What's wrong? Why did you leave like that?" She didn't answer him. No movement. "You can talk to me, you know that. Open up." Finally, she gave in and looked up to him. Baralai could see tear stains run down her face.

"Baralai, I… I still love him." He was afraid of this.

"I know. I know you are, and I understand. You've loved him, ever since he's been gone. Even while we've been together." He continued to rub her back.

"How can you be so understanding? You should be mad at me. I still love another man Baralai." He simply just looked at her, her eyes locked with his. He pulled her into a hug, and was surprised when she pulled her arms around his neck. He couldn't answer that. He didn't even know why he was so understanding. She was right, Baralai should be angry that Paine loved someone else. But this, this was a totally different case. He knew deep down, that she did still love Gippal, that she knew something odd had happened, and that he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3: Firelight

PLEASE Read and review. It'll decide whether I continue updating this story or not..

Chapter Three: Firelight 

Baralai drove them back to his place in Bevelle, not his office, but his home. They hadn't said anything since. Paine's head was resting in her hand; her eyes fixed nowhere at all. She was daydreaming.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked her as he flipped the keys, shutting the hover off.

"I guess. What do you have?" She turned around and looked at him.

"I have no idea. Let's go check." She smiled, which was a plus. They hopped out of the hover and walked into his home.

It was small, not like a huge home you'd think important leaders of Spira would have, but just small enough to be comfortable. The first room you walked into was the living room. Just like his office, there was a fireplace, and a desk in the corner. The room was painted a light cream color, making it light without the sun's help. Paine traced her finger on the top of the sofa as Baralai walked into the kitchen to see what he had. She thought about helping him, but she believed he could navigate through his cupboards on his own. Her eyes drifted down the hallway. Even though she had been to his house numerous times, she had no idea what the other rooms looked like.

Before she could stop herself, she had snuck down the hall. There were four doors, her guess, one was the bathroom, the guest room, the master bedroom, and Baralai's bedroom.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," She said quietly. She opened the door on her right slowly. She first noticed the marble floor and guessed it was the bathroom. Everything was white, except the countertops, this was black granite. Seeing it was a normal bathroom, she peeked her head around the corner. Her bet was that he was still rummaging through the cupboards. She shut the door and opened the one on her left. It was a smaller room. When you opened the door, you could see the bed against the wall on the left. It looked like it had been untouched, the bed was made, and the pillows had no wrinkles. Across from the bed was a small, but long dresser with a TV on top. To the right, there was a tall bookshelf, piled with books. Paine immediately guessed that this was the guest room.

Happy with what she'd seen, she turned and headed for the door. Paine turned the knob slowly, but found Baralai leaning against the door frame.

"Baralai!" Paine jumped.

"Boo!" He laughed. "I see you got curious." He walked past her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been here so many times, but I've never seen the rest of the place."

"Really? I thought I gave you the grand tour. Well, want it now, or have you seen enough?" Paine nodded in agreement and he took her hand and led her around the place.

"This is the master bedroom. Pretty comfortable, and big. Biggest room in the house." Paine walked in the doorway and felt her jaw fall open. It was big. Like the guest room, everything looked untouched. The bed was against the wall with a dresser across the room. Connected to it was a full size bath room.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Baralai walked next to her.

"Yeah, it is. Very nice. And clean."

"This'll be your room when you have to stay over night or something." Paine laughed.

"I thought it was the other way around, you're the one who always crashes at my place." She could hear Baralai sigh. "What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, what sounds good for dinner?"

"Why?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Paine walked back over to him and leaned on the doorway.

"Yeah, surprise me then." Baralai smiled and left. Paine followed behind him.

"If you want me to surprise you, then don't follow me," He laughed. Paine crossed her arms.

"Fine then. What should I do?" She saw him glance at the desk in the living room. "It's your homework, not mine."

"Are you able to organize well? Or are you a clutter-bug like me?" She smiled.

"I have no idea," she shrugged. "If it'll keep me busy, then why not?" Paine walked over to the desk and sorted papers, while Baralai walked into the kitchen and cooked dinner. Paine's mind, however, was somewhere else. She was still thinking about Gippal; how she'd feel after seeing him after a year. And the haunting feeling when she'd have to tell him she was with Baralai.

After a half-hour, Baralai walked out with spaghetti. She could smell it a room away. She stood up and made her away around ankle-high stacks of papers, and opened the door to the dining room.

"Oh wow, it smells wonderful. I didn't know you could cook." She took a seat.

"Hey! I can so. You want milk?" He asked as he took two glasses from the cupboard.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. Odd, I haven't eaten all day, except the toast I ate on my way to your office. And I wasn't hungry until I smelled your spaghetti." Baralai shrugged.

"Well, we have had an odd day anyway. Maybe you just never thought of it." He slid her plate in front of her and took a seat next to her. They ate in silence.

"So, when are we going to look for him?" Paine asked. She twirled her fork around in the saucy noodles.

"Well, I told Nooj I'd call him again tomorrow. I'm going to call in work tonight and them I'll be off for a week or two."

"Should you really do that? I mean, you have so much work." Paine set her fork down and looked up at him.

"Nah, that stuff isn't due for a month or so."

"But that meeting you were talking about, with Nooj. What about that?"

"To me, right now, Gippal is more important that a meeting. I'll just send someone in for me." Paine smiled. She loved it when Baralai talked highly of other people.

"But do you think Nooj can get time off?"

"That, I don't know. I know do you want to crash here tonight? That way, it'll be easier to get to Youth League if we have to." Paine contemplated the idea, and then nodded.

"I should probably go and at least get a second pair of clothes." She stood up and picked up her plate and rinsed it off in the sink.

"Here, I'll do it." He took the plate from her, gently moving her hands. She could feel her face blush.

"I'll go and get my stuff." Paine said, drying her hands with a piece of paper towel.

"You sure you don't want a lift? Your hover was in need of repairs, right?"

"No I should be fine, except that my hover is still in Bevelle, at your office." Paine knew that Baralai just wanted to be around her, no matter what he had to do. She loved him for that.

"Oh, right. Well, come on then." He opened the door and followed her to his hover.

When they arrived at her home, she ran inside and pulled out a small suitcase and shoved a days worth of clothes into it. Baralai was behind her, reading the spines of the books on her bookshelf. She smiled. She knew how much he loved to read. Sometimes, when work wasn't too bad for him, he'd invited her to his place and they'd sit next to the fire. They had a comforter blanket around their shoulders, and Baralai would read aloud. Paine remembered that she'd lean her head on his shoulder and close her eyes, listening to the words as they came out of his mouth.

Nowadays, they rarely did that. There were no more fireside stories, no cuddling up under comforters and listening to each other. She sighed and walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and Ziploc-bagged them. Paine walked back into her room and found him sitting on her bed, reading.

"What book?" She asked as she zipped the suitcase closed. He flashed the cover and returned to the book. "You know, you can bring it if you want." She ripped a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to him as a bookmark.

"I think I will. It's on past Praetors. Why do you have a book on them?" he inquired.

"I don't know," she shrugged and draped her suitcase strap over her shoulder. "Come on." Baralai stood up and took her hand, which surprised her. He opened the trunk of the hover and set her suitcase down inside, and shut it. All of a sudden, Paine could feel that something was wrong with him, and not her. "Baralai? What's wrong?"

"Who, me? Nothing." He started the hover. But before he could put it in reverse, Paine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Something's wrong, I can sense it. You're not acting like yourself." He could see the concern in her eyes.

"It's just…I don't know. I was reflecting on old times. It's really silly of me, actually." He gave her a promising smile.

"No it's not. I do it all the time. What was it about?"

"When I used to read to you. Next to the fire." Paine smiled.

"Odd, because I was just remembering that too. When I saw you sitting there, eyes glued to that book." Paine hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

When they got back to Bevelle, Paine set her suitcase on her bed and put the clothes in the dresser. She sighed.

_'I wonder what happened to Baralai.'_ She walked over to the door and opened it. The whole house was dark. Confused, she shut the door and felt her way down the hall and couldn't help but to smile. The living room was glowing orange, and Baralai was seated on the sofa, reading. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head next to his.

"Is it really that good? Good enough to start a fire and leave me alone in a dark house?" She whispered.

"You're not alone." He smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and walked around the sofa and sat next to him.

"That's not the same book." She smiled.

"You're right. It's not. Shakespeare."

"Since when did you like Shakespeare?" Paine laughed.

"A little birdie told me someone I cared deeply for did, so I tried it out." She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Read one then." She closed her eyes and said softly.

"Which is your favorite?" He looked down at her.

"I don't have one. But read "Othello". I heard it was good."

"One condition." Baralai smiled. Paine sat up.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Can I have my shoulder back?" Baralai smirked.

"Fine then, who ever said I wanted your shoulder!?" She kidded.

"I'll tell you when I get the circulation back through it." They laughed. Paine curled up next to him, like a child being read to. Baralai wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He flipped through the book and found Othello and read the lines in the smooth tone Paine knew and loved.

And as she drifted off to sleep, she realized that she still was that child that loved to be read to.


	4. Chapter 4: Off into the Sunset

Chapter Four: Off into the Sunset

Paine blinked her eyes open around 9:30 a.m. She was still against Baralai's chest. He himself still had the book open on his lap. His head was turned, looking down at her. His arm was on her back.

_'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.'_ She smiled. Now, _he'd_ need the wake-up call. She took her index finger and ran it down his nose. His eyes blinked open slowly.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Paine smiled.

"What?" His voice was raspy. "We didn't get to finish the play." She giggled and laid her head back down.

"We fell asleep. And the fire was still going." Baralai lifted his head and looked over to the fireplace. It was now just glowing embers.

"Thankfully, I didn't put too much wood in it." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we need to get going." Reluctantly, she sat up and stretched and yawned. Baralai walked by and tapped her under her jaw.

"No yawning. It means you'll fall back to sleep on me."

"Someone's cranky. I think you need your coffee buzz." She smiled. And that's exactly what he was making.

"Leave me alone" he smiled. "Do you want any?" Paine shook her head.

"Where's the phone? I'm going to call Nooj."

"It's here against the wall." Paine stood up and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed Youth League's number.

"Hello?" a woman answered. It was Lucil.

"Hi, this is Paine, is Nooj available?" Paine asked. Baralai came behind her and rested a head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Paine! Yes, he's here, I'll send you through to him."

"Thanks Lucil." She leaned her head back against his opposite shoulder.

"Morning Paine. And I'm surprised to hear you so early in the morning." Typical Nooj.

"Oh, shut it." She laughed. "So, are you coming with us to find Gippal?"

"Us? Are you at Baralai's, or vice-versa?"

"I'm at his place. Why?"

"Just wondering. Anyway, I did get a week off. Baralai asked last night. Which I'm sure you're well aware of." Baralai kissed her in the corner of her neck and shoulder. "Anyhow, I was hoping you could come over and get me. Hover's not working the way it should be."

"Sounds like mine. Did you want to talk to him?"

"No, it's alright. Can you try to be here around noon-ish?" Paine turned her head to Baralai's.

"Noon-ish sound good?" She could feel him nod. "Yeah, sounds good. We'll see you then."

"Good. See you then." The other end clicked.

"You're coffee's burning." Paine laughed. Baralai immediately let go and checked on his drink. She walked behind him, rubbing her neck.

"You didn't give me a hickey, did you?" Baralai almost choked.

"Not on purpose." Her jaw dropped and she playfully hit him in the arm.

"I'm getting dressed." She walked back into the master bedroom. When she got there, Paine checked herself in the mirror, particularly the neck. There was a small, red splotch. "Jerk" She said softly. She closed the door and locked it. She slid into a dark red, short-sleeve top and dark blue jeans. She brushed her hair down, which was long enough to just reach her shoulders and cover the spot. But, just to be safe, she put make-up over it

She reached and opened the door to find Baralai on the other side, portraying a puppy-dog face.

"Baralai!" She laughed. "What?"

"Am I really a jerk?" he asked. Paine held her head in one hand. She looked back up, only to see his eyes more bulgy and his bottom lip almost covering his chin.

"If you keep that face up, you will be in my book." He instantly stood up. "I think that coffee is getting to you." He was dressed as he usually was. The olive-green robe decorated with all sorts of Yevon symbols. "What time is it?"

"Um, 10. What should we do for two hours?" Paine shrugged.

"I haven't seen too much of Bevelle. Wanna go for a walk?"

"That sounds great. I know some pretty nice spots." Paine rose and eyebrow.

"You? You know some nice spots?" She laughed as she slipped a black sweater on. She walked out the door, followed by Baralai. When they stepped outside, they were hit with a crisp breeze of cold air.

"Well, I'm glad I got my sweatshirt." She rubbed her arms. "You lead, remember, you know it better."

"Yeah, I know." She took his hand and walked alongside him. It never occurred to her at that very moment that Gippal could be there. He could be watching them as they walked along dirt paths.

"Smell that?" She asked him. He sniffed the air.

"Yeah, flowers."

"Yeah, lilacs. They're my favorite."

He looked at her puzzled. "Favorite?" He stopped. "Where did my Paine go? I never remembered her talking about flowers." Paine laughed and gave him a hug around the chest. "Here," He said, handing her a small branch with the tiny blooms on them. "Lilacs." She smiled.

"Thank you." She took the small bouquet and twirled it around between her index and thumb.

They continued to walk down the path until they emerged behind Baralai's office building.

"Oh, so that's how you found this place. You saw it out of your office window." He nodded.

"I've never walked on this path before. Ick, its 11:15. We should probably get going, huh?"

Together, Baralai and Paine walked back to the house, so Baralai could grab his keys, and then they drove off to Youth League HQ.

"With our luck, he won't be ready yet." Paine laughed.

"Knowing him." She agreed. They pulled into HQ just shy of 11:50.

"He's got 10 minutes." Baralai said as he unbuckled himself. He took Paine's hand as they walked into the Tent.

"Hello." Baralai said. Nooj looked up.

"Hey, you two." I'll be ready in a minute. I have to send this off with Elma, and then I'll be all set."

"That's fine, only because we have no idea where we are going." Baralai sat down and nodded to the seat next to him. Paine sat as well.

"I was thinking we could split up Spira in three groups. Like, Baralai, for instance, can take Besaid, Mushroom Rock Road, and Kilika. I can take, Mt. Gagazet, Thunderplains, and Djose. You, Nooj, can look in Mi'hen, Luca, and Guadosalam." Baralai nodded. "You can probably do it in any order. I was going to go to Gagazet first. Of course, I'd need a boat ride, so we'd just have to travel to Luca."

"Well, Baralai can just stay here." Nooj replied.

"No, I wanted to check Besaid. To ask Yuna if she had seen him by chance."

"Where did you want to look?" Paine asked Nooj.

"Well, I guess I could take Mi'hen. I could ride the boat all the way to Besaid, then just hike the whole trail."

"What are you going to do?" Baralai asked Paine. She looked down.

"I have no idea. None of those places are around Besaid, or at least bridged to, like Mi'hen is."

Baralai glanced at Nooj, asking for help.

"You can always buy a ticket at the port in Besaid." Nooj said. Baralai mouthed "Thank you" to him. Nooj winked.

"Yeah, I think that'd work." Paine smiled.

"Well. Let's go." Nooj stood up. He folded the paper in an envelope and left it on Elma's desk. Baralai took Paine out to the hover and folded the back seats up.

"Is it alright if you sit back there? I don't think Nooj can get back there." Paine smiled as she saw Nooj come out, limping on his cane. Every time she saw him, she noticed that he was getting slightly better.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." She hopped in the back and sat behind Baralai.

"Just don't give me a hickey" He whispered as Nooj got in. She hit him on the shoulder. He chuckled. "So, off to Luca?" Everyone nodded. Paine buckled herself in, but leaned forward so she was in between them.

"Out of curiosity, how long are we going to be gone?" Paine asked.

"Well, I got a week out of work. So I'll be out for about a week." Nooj said.

"I got two weeks." Baralai smiled.

"I can be out for a week at most," Paine said. "Maybe two. But what should we do if one of us finds him?"

"Do you have your commsphere on you?" Baralai asked. Paine felt in her pocket. The small device acted like a cell phone.

"I have mine."

"So do I." Nooj replied.

They traveled for about 10 minutes more before they arrived in Luca. Baralai pulled his hover into a parking spot, and then paid for a week's worth of parking. Next, he bought three tickets to Besaid. Nooj and Paine took a seat next to the fountain.

"Alright, here. The guy said only the three of us were going. Everyone must be at the beaches in Kilika." He handed each of them their ticket. "The boat leaves at 12:30, meaning we should probably get on it now." They nodded and began to walk towards the ports. Baralai pulled Paine to his side and held her around her waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be separated for a week or two."

"It won't be that long. It'll go by in a flash." They gave the ticket person their tickets and walked into the cabins.

"I call north." Paine laughed.

"Why's that?" Nooj asked.

"So the sun won't wake her up early." Baralai laughed. He chose the door next to hers. The cabins were small. Only a cot bed and a bathroom. Paine smiled and started to beat on the wall. She could hear Baralai on the other side, laughing. Soon, he started too beat also, then stopped She jumped straight up when Baralai stormed in.

"Baralai! Don't scare me like that!" She laughed. He started to walk closer to her, his face was dead serious. "Baralai, what's wrong?" She stopped laughing completely. He stood two feet away, locking his eyes with hers. After an odd minute, he smiled and tackled her, pinning her on the floor. "Ah! What was that for! You scare the living crap out of me." She pushed him up arms-length away from her.

"That would be payback." He smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Payback? For what?"

"For banging on my wall." He whispered.

"Where's Nooj?"

"He's in his cabin." Baralai ran a finger through her hair. He smiled when he saw the make-up on the corner of her neck. "So, I did give you one, didn't I?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you did. There's a reason why I should get payback." She smiled. "Then again, I can always bang on your─" Her sentence was interrupted by Baralai passionately kissing her on the lips. She could feel herself melt from underneath him. His lips were so warm and soft, and she had no other choice than to give in and kiss him back. She could feel him slip a hand under her neck to help pull her up to the sitting position. Paine was now on his lap. Both of her arms clung around his neck. His hands held her up, right at the waist. Soon after, she pulled away and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He hugged her, pulling her closer into his broad chest.

"I love you so much Paine. I'd give up all of Spira to be by your side." She closed her eyes, burying her face into his chest.

"I love you too. So, so much." She opened her eyes to see what looked like the top of someone's head outside her window. She sat up and squinted. The hair was blonde.

"What?" Baralai whispered into her ear.

"Someone's watching us." Paine slowly crept to the window, but by the time she got there, the person was gone. All that was left was a piece of paper. She unwrapped it and read it.

"What does it say?" She turned back to him and sat next to him. This didn't help much, since he pulled her back into his lap.

"It says 'I'M TELLING'" She looked up at Baralai, who was staring down at the small piece of paper. "Whoever it was saw our little make-out scene there."

"I wonder what it means." Baralai said.

"I bet it's someone's sick joke." She ripped it up and got up to toss it out the window. The boat was now just leaving the docks, off towards Besaid.


	5. Chapter 5: Besaid

I warned you, longer chapters are coming.

Chapter Five: Besaid

Rikku was running as fast as she could from the docks. She had to find Gippal. She had to tell him what she saw. She had to tell him that Paine betrayed him. She ran into Luca, and into an abandoned warehouse. Gippal made this place into a small home until he could move back in to his old place.

"Gippal? Where are you?" Rikku yelled as she walked in.

"Rikku! What's wrong?" Gippal walked over to her. "You look tired. Here, sit down." He helped her sit down on a box.

"I, I saw Baralai." She panted.

"Baralai? Whe─" Gippal asked. He sat down next to her. She put a hand on his knee.

"He…he's with Paine." Gippal looked down at his knee.

"What do you mean?"

"They…They were…making out. On a boat." Rikku said. "I wrote a note…she saw me. I heard Baralai say that he loved her, and would do anything in Spira to be with her. She said she loved him too." Rikku calmed down. "I'm so sorry Gippal. Really, I am. I shouldn't have been so nosy, but I thought you needed to know." His whole facial expression changed. He was hurt, he had been betrayed. But at the same time, he was angry.

"Come on Rikku." He stood up and opened the door. She walked out behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"As far away as I can get from those two."

"The boat was headed for Besaid."

"I'm going to Mt. Gagazet. I promised Garik I'd help him do something anyway. Meet me there in about 3 days. I want you to follow them. Paine, mostly. I want you to call me every night." He bowed his head.

"Gippal? I'm sorry." Rikku put a hand on his arm. "I know how much you love her. But, everyone in Spira thinks your dead. She had to move on." Gippal pulled her into a hug, throwing her off guard.

"I know, and I understand that now. Now, go, you have a boat to catch." Before she could argue, Gippal walked away.

"Someone was spying on you two?" Nooj asked. They were sitting on the deck of the boat.

"Yeah. And they left a note, saying 'I'm telling' in capitals."

"Hmm."

"So, it wasn't you?" Baralai asked.

"No, I wouldn't be able to move that fast." Paine laughed.

"Sorry, but it's true, Baralai. It wasn't him." Baralai crossed his arms.

"I wish they'd leave us alone."

"They will now. There's no way for them to see into my room. They'd drown. Plus, I'm right above the propeller. They'd lose a limb.

"Or two." Nooj joked.

"I'm bunking with you." Baralai said.

"What? Why? That room's not big enough!" Paine asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. That person was serious. Whoever it was. I'm not going to risk it."

"Well, I'm going to bed. It'll be another two days before we make it to Besaid. See you." Nooj got up and walked back into the cabins. Baralai got up and leaned against the rail. Paine sighed and walked over next to him.

"Baralai. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to get hurt." She looked up at him, begging for him to just look at her.

"No. I really don't like where this is going." He looked down, and then reached for her hand. "Please, just hear me out here. Something could've happened." She looked up at him. He was almost crying, which made her want to as well. "If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do. I'd go insane like Nooj." Paine smiled, knowing Nooj wouldn't like to be called "insane". "I don't want to risk it. It'll only be for two days." He pulled her into a hug, and she grasped the robe he was wearing. He could hear her crying.

"I…I just realized, how scared I am." She mumbled.

"Don't be. I'll be right next to you. I will protect you. I'll be your shield." He placed his head gently on top of hers.

Before they knew it, night had arrived. The air was much colder. Both of them were still standing on the deck. They were both leaning on the rail, just watching the waves, the stars, anything. Paine started to shiver and rub her arms.

"Paine? Are you okay?" Baralai looked over to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just getting chilly. I'm going back to get my sweatshirt." She strode over to her cabin and opened the door. She flipped on the light and looked in her room. "Darn! I didn't bring anything with me!" She cursed to herself and walked back out to Baralai.

"I left it at the hover. I remember taking it off when I was in your hover."

"Here. Take this." He walked behind her and placed his robe over her shoulders.

"But, won't you be cold?"

"No, I've got a pretty warm shirt on. It's wool. Go ahead and take it." Paine nodded and pulled her arms through and crossed her arms. Baralai laughed. "That thing is huge on you. Wait 'til Nooj sees it. He'll freak." He walked over to her and hugged her. "But it does make you a heck of a lot cuter." Paine giggled. He held her for a long time. They both just continued to gaze into the stars.

"I'm getting tired," Paine yawned. He looked down at her and poked the top of her nose with his finger.

"Alright. Come on, let's go in." Paine opened the door and flipped on the light. The room stayed black.

"Odd… it worked earlier."

"Maybe it burned out."

"So, how are we going to do this? The cot isn't big enough." Paine sat on the bed. Baralai walked over to the window and looked out it. "No one's coming. It'll be better if you just went back to your room." Paine sighed and laid back. He sat next to her.

"We can do what we did last night."

"What?"

"We slept sitting up. It'll work, plus the fact that it wouldn't look bad just in case the person did come back." He laughed. Paine hit him. "Hey!"

"If you're serious about this, be serious!" She could see him nod and scoot back into the corner. Following suit, she huddled up against him, feeling the warm sensation as he wrapped his arms around her tiny little body. She rested her head against his chest, right where his larger-than-life heart was. He laid his head gently on hers, and kissed the top.

"Good night." He said softly.

Paine opened her eyes slowly as the light streamed through the closed window. She got up slowly, not to wake Baralai, and stood up to stretch. She laughed when she saw uncomfortable he looked. He was sitting up, flat against the wall. His head was back against the corner of the room. Quietly, she opened the door and walked out onto the deck. To her surprise, Nooj was there.

"You're early." He smiled. He looked down and noticed she was wearing Baralai's robe. "What are you wearing?" He wrinkled his nose.

Paine smirked. "Why, I'm a Yevonite, of course!" She twirled around, showing off the robe.

"It looks horrible."

"Hey!" She hit him in the arm. "So, how much longer until Besaid?" She leaned on the rail with her arms.

"I'd guess a day. Hey, where's Baralai?"

"He's still asleep. He's sleeping sitting up against a wall." Nooj laughed.

"You two actually fit in there? I could barely."

"We figured sitting up wouldn't take up as much room." Paine smiled.

"You probably should wake him. They're serving breakfast in an hour."

"Breakfast? Here? Are you sure we're not on a yacht?" she laughed.

"Positive. Now, go and get him." Paine ran back and opened the door. He was still asleep. She smiled; he had fallen onto his side.

_'Only Baralai can fall over in his sleep and not wake up.'_ She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed where his head was. Without the headband around his head, most of the hair was splattered across his face. She laid back, resting her head on his shoulder. With her right hand, she gently brushed the hairs away. His breathing was shallow, telling her that he was in a deep sleep. Every time he inhaled, her head would move with his shoulders. With the same hand, she tapped him on the tip of the nose. His eyes flickered open, and he immediately turned his head towards hers.

"Good morning," He smiled. She brushed another stray hair away from his eye.

"I'm surprised you can fall over and stay asleep," She whispered into his ear. He laughed.

"I wondered how I fell over. How come you didn't catch me?"

"I woke up earlier. I didn't want to wake you, so I went out and Nooj was on the dock. I came back and you were lying like this." She gave him a shy smile and sat back up. "Nooj said they're serving breakfast in about an hour."

"Really? I can't say I'd trust what they'd make us." Baralai rested his body on his two elbows.

"We have to eat something. I'm going to have it anyway. I'd rather eat horrible food than starve." He smiled and nodded.

"Touché." He sat up and turned so he was next to her. They said nothing, and Baralai lifted a hand and rubbed her arm, like he did at Mushroom Rock Road. "Are you anxious to see him again?" Paine followed his finger with her eyes.

"Of course I am. It's seems like forever. And the fact that I believed he was dead disturbs me now," She paused. She looked up at Baralai's chocolate brown eyes. "But that spy that we saw. It makes me wonder, if maybe they knew him, like, worked for him. The hair was blonde; it could've been an Al-Bhed he knew. I don't know." She sighed. Baralai nodded. He had thought the same thing. He took his hand and lifted her face towards his.

"I know, I understand. You know, I know that you've been thinking whether to go back to Gippal or not. But you do know that he has to learn that you had to move on. Even if you went with him, he'd still have to understand." Paine nodded, no matter how hard it was to with Baralai's hand under her head.

"Honestly," she began, moving her head and looking down into her folded hands. "I haven't even been thinking about that. I don't know why. I mean, I should be." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to know this beforehand," she looked up at him. "No matter what happens, no matter who you chose, I will always love you. I'll always admire you. You are my shining light. No matter what." She bit her bottom lip, holding back tears. Baralai placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Thank you Baralai." She smiled. "I just realized that I'm not very hungry anymore" she laughed.

"We'd better go. I bet Nooj is worried." They stood up and Baralai followed Paine out the door.

"Well, it's good to know that the two of you are alive." They walked over to him. "The captain said we were ahead of schedule. We should be arriving in a couple of hours."

"Really? Wow." Paine said. She looked at Baralai, who walked over to the rails.

"What's wrong with him?" Nooj whispered.

"I don't know. I think he's worried about me. The stalker and all."

"Want me to leave you two alone?" Paine shook her head.

"No, you're fine. Thanks anyway. I'm going to talk to him." Paine looked back over at him. He definitely looked like something was bothering him. She walked over and stood behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her in his peripheral vision. "Baralai? What's wrong?" He looked back out towards the water.

"I can see Besaid. Nooj's right, it'll only be a few more hours." Paine rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto one foot.

"Tell me." Paine placed a hand on his back and stood next to him. She tried to get him to look at her, but he wouldn't. He was too stubborn.

"I don't know. I just feel all…blah right now. I'm having mood swings I guess." He still tried to avoid her eyes.

"You know you can talk to me. I've opened up on countless occasions. I think it's time for you to have a turn." She waited a few moments, but realized she wasn't going to get an answer. She kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the cabins.

_'How come he can be so stubborn? We're supposed to love each other. And he can't even talk to me!' _Paine sighed and sat down on her bed, look out into the ocean. She held her knees to her chest. At that moment, she wanted to cry. She had no idea why, but she wanted to.

_'I'm so close to seeing him again. I can feel him. I can feel his spiky hair, littered with gel. I can smell him, the mixture of machina and cologne. I can see his deep blue eye, like here's here with me. I can hear his voice. I don't know what I'm going to do when I find him' _

Paine shifted as she heard a light knock on her door. She knew it was Baralai. He peeked his head into the room, but she never looked toward him. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Go ahead." She answered, looking out the window. He sat down next to her. He sighed heavily and looked back up out the window.

"Are you mad?"

"No." Paine lied. Baralai scooted behind her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Good." He breathed into her ear. He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking out in the general direction that she was.

"How come you're so stubborn?" she asked. She looked at him. He frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" He kissed her neck. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm being serious here. How come you never talk to me when something's wrong? I ask you, and you always say nothing. Then you come up with a lame excuse."

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'll try to get better. I promise."

"Gippal said that about his arrogance," Paine blurted, "It never got better."

"I'm different than he is." Paine sighed, looking down. His arms were wrapped around her stomach, and hers were on top of them. She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm getting cranky," She whispered.

"You need coffee." They laughed.

"I don't need coffee." He kissed her on the forehead softly. "I can see Besaid now. We're really close." Paine sat up and leaned towards the window. Baralai let her go so she could get a better view.

"Yeah, it looks beautiful." Baralai leaned on the windowsill next to her.

"It always has. Kilika is beautiful too." She turned and grinned.

"I guess I'll have to show more of it to you." She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He held the side of her face while she held onto his shoulder. They parted after they heard a knock on the door. "It's Nooj" She whispered. She got up and kissed him one more time softly.

"Yeah?" She said against the door.

"Where's Baralai? We're here." Paine opened the door for Nooj.

"I don't know where he is, do you?" She smirked.

"Well, if that isn't the biggest cover-up..." Baralai stood and joined them at the door.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait," Paine slid his robe off. "You should take this back." Baralai smiled and slid it back on. "Thanks, it was very warm."

"Come on you two, I want to get off of this boat." Nooj said. They all walked onto the deck.

"Paine, if you're going to buy a ticket to Gagazet, do it now." Baralai advised.

"No, it's not the right boat. I will later." The three walked into the village. Yuna and Rikku were outside, playing with Vidina.

"Well, he sure has sprouted." Paine smiled.

"Paine! Baralai! Nooj! What a pleasure to see you again!" Yuna ran up and hugged Paine. Rikku looked at her nervously. But she kept her cool and greeted the rest.

"Hello." Baralai said. "Are the others around?"

"Yeah, they're in the hut. Actually, we were just leaving for the beach. It'd be great if you could come." Rikku smiled, hugging Paine.

"That sounds great, except we came in on boat from Luca. I don't have any spare clothes."

"Nonsense, you can wear a spare of mine. Baralai, you'd look like you could fit into some of Tidus' old clothes." Yuna said. Everyone started to pour out of the tent. Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and Vidina walked over to them, and everyone shook hands.

"What brings you to Besaid?" Yuna asked as everyone walked down to the beach. Both Paine and Baralai decided it'd be best if they wore Yuna and Tidus' clothes first, keeping theirs clean.

"Well, I received news from my friend, saying Gippal's alive. So we started looking for him. I thought it'd be best if we stopped in to ask any of you if you'd seen him."

"Particularly you, Rikku." Paine interrupted. "Has he been around the Machine Faction at all?"

"I saw him once," she lied, "last week. He didn't say anything to me." Paine nodded.

The beach was beautiful. No one was there, making it to themselves. The water was clear blue, and the sandy was clean and white. Both Tidus and Wakka ran straight into the water.

"Paine, aren't you coming?" Baralai asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in a bit. I want to catch up with these two. Go ahead." He nodded and walked into the water. They laid out a towel while Lulu took Vidina to the shore.

"You two are so cute together. I sure do miss Gippal." Yuna beamed. "I'm glad he's still alive though. I heard it was a disaster."

"Yeah, it was. I hope we can catch up with him. I miss him a lot."

"So, who do you love more?" Rikku inquired. "Baralai or Gippal?"

"Rikku!!" Yuna yelled.

"What do you mean?" Paine could feel anger rising through her. She knew what Rikku meant.

"Well, you're going with Baralai now, right?" Paine slightly nodded her head. It was the only thing stopping her from hitting Rikku. "Well, a year ago, you'd say the same thing about Gippal, wouldn't you?"

"It's not like that, Rikku." Paine said "Gippal's been gone for a year. I'm not going to be going out with someone I can never be with."

"But he's not dead." She retorted. Yuna looked frantically between the two.

"He was from my point of view. I just heard that he was alive. Drop it, Rikku. 45." Rikku quivered.

"Look at them, talking." Tidus laughed. "We should drag one of them in the water. Problem is, Yuna'll kill me."

"Paine won't. Wanna go for her?" Baralai smirked. Tidus smiled and nodded. They walked nonchalantly towards the girls.

"You get her legs once I get her to stand up. I've got a plan."

"Hey gals." Tidus walked up to them and sat next to Yuna.

"No! Not on the towel. You'll get it wet!" Yuna shrieked.

"Yuna. It's a towel. That's its purpose." Paine reminded.

"Ow!" Baralai yelled. He was holding his foot. The girls and Tidus ran out to him.

"Baralai. What happened?" Paine asked.

"I think I just stepped on something. I think I'll be fine." Paine held out a hand to help him up. Yuna and Rikku stood next to him, catching him if he'd fall. Tidus was on the other side of Paine, waiting for the cue. "Now!" Baralai took her hand and wrapped his arms around her. Tidus grabbed her legs.

"Hey! Let me go!" She cried out. Yuna tugged at Tidus' arms, wile Rikku tugged at Baralai's. Slowly, they waded into the water. "Baralai, you better let me go."

"Or you'll what?" He looked at Tidus. The water was getting to their thighs. Only Paine's knees hit the water.

"Just let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Drop her." Baralai smiled. They both let go and she fell under the water. Tidus made a mad dash back to the beach while Baralai stood there. Paine stood up, soaked.

"Jerk." Paine said, wiping hair away from her face. He imitated the puppy dog face, but all Paine could do was tackle him. They both fell underwater, into a trench that was almost 50 ft. deep. Paine made it back up first. Baralai popped up in front of her.

"That wasn't very nice." He laughed.

"Oh really? Revenge, my boy." She smiled. He dove back under, so she couldn't see him. He swam by her feet and gave them a swift pull, bringing her under with him. She smiled as she held onto him underwater. She was sure the others would be worried about them. Baralai stroked the side of her face, and then passionately kissed her, forcing her to open her mouth. Trying not to gulp too much water, she kissed him back, making sure no water would spill into their mouths. She held onto him around the neck, while he held onto her waist.

"Where'd they go?" Rikku asked.

"There's a trench out there. Maybe they got stuck in it." Tidus said.

Paine could feel herself become light headed, so she quickly pulled herself away from him. He took her hand and guided her back to the surface.

"That…was…breathtaking." She panted. She looked back to the shore, where everyone was at the waters edge. Yuna and Tidus ran out towards them.

"You okay?" Tidus asked, pulling Baralai out into the shallower water.

"Yeah, I didn't know the shore just got that deep, we kind of just slipped underwater." Paine nodded, spitting out water.

"Sorry about your clothes, Yuna."

"No problem, that's why I let you borrow them, come on, let's go dry off." They both stood up and started to walk towards the shore.

"Meet me back here at dusk." Baralai whispered into her ear. She nodded and grabbed a towel.

"Hah, you got dunked!" Tidus laughed at Baralai. Paine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're manly enough to dunk a girl." She retorted. Baralai laughed.

"She's got a point."

"You helped me! Heck, it was your idea!"

"Oh really? Because you're the one who wanted to dunk Yuna, except you knew she'd kill you."

"Darn right." Yuna smiled. Paine rolled her eyes, and began to look around.

"Hey, Baralai. Where'd Nooj go? He followed us to the beach." Baralai looked around too.

"Maybe he went to Mi'hen." Baralai hit Tidus with the towel. "We do need to start looking around too."


	6. Chapter 6: Last Night

**Sorry for not updating recently. I had the feeling no one was reading this, so it was just a waste of my time.**

**But I was just browsing my computer and I re-found it again, and decided I should give it another shot.**

**Please review. **

Last Night 

"Aw! You guys aren't staying over night?" Rikku cried.

"Do you have room?" Paine asked.

"Yeah, the hut next to us isn't owned by anyone, you could stay there. There are two beds." Rikku said.

"It's abandoned? I don't think that's a good idea Rikku."

"It'll be fine. I haven't seen anyone around it. I can show it to you." Yuna offered as they all walked into town. Paine went into the back room of Yuna's hut to change back into her original clothes, and then everyone walked back out into the front.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Yuna smiled. She lifted the flap into the hut. Everything was dark, but there was still furniture left. Each room was intact; however, a small layer of dust covered everything.

"It looks like they just got up and left." Baralai said. Paine walked to the sofa and wiped her finger on it. Dust clung to her finger.

"Nothing's been touched. There's still dust on them." Paine said.

"Is there still electricity?" Baralai asked. Paine walked back over towards them, taking his hand.

"I doubt it. No one's been in here for months." Yuna replied.

"I have candles in our back room. Not enough light, but close enough." Lulu offered. "I'll get them now, if you're going to stay here overnight." Paine looked at Baralai and shrugged. He squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Lulu nodded. Everyone trailed out of the hut.

"Baralai," Paine paused, "why do you want me to meet you back down at the beach?"

"I can't say," he kissed her on the cheek; "it wouldn't be a surprise." He left the hut. She sighed and walked over to Lulu's hut.

"Need any help?" Paine asked.

"Yes, thanks. Could you take this?" Lulu handed her a heavy, cardboard box.

"Are these all candles?" Paine set the box on the kitchen counter.

"Not all of them. Some of these need kerosene, which I don't think I have."

"That hut might, it seems ancient."

"I'm sorry for how Rikku's been acting. She's under a lot of stress. She says it's about the Machine Faction. I think it's more." Paine looked down in the box.

"She hasn't said anything about Gippal, has she?"

"I have heard her mention him on many occasions. What she said, I don't know." Lulu pulled out another small box. "How about we get these back over into that other hut." Paine nodded and carried the basket across the road. For about an hour, they scattered the lamps, then lit each one. The home seemed to light up.

"This looks a lot better." Paine smiled.

"It does. And in good timing, I think Yuna's cooking dinner." Paine and Lulu walked next door to help out with dinner. Paine contemplated about asking Rikku about Gippal. She had a feeling Rikku knew more than Lulu believed.

Paine started to stir some of the spices and oils into the pasta, while Yuna cooked lasagna. "Wow that smells really good." Paine smiled.

"Thanks. Family recipe." She beamed. "It's almost ready. Paine, would you mind gathering up the guys? And Rikku, for that matter." Paine nodded and left the hut, wondering where everyone went. She went into Lulu and Wakka's hut, and found no one, so decided it'd be best to check the beach. She walked down the lonely road to the beach. She heard laughter before she had even gotten there.

"Hey guys." Paine smiled. Tidus, Wakka, and Baralai were tossing around a blitzball, while Rikku was with Vidina in the water.

"Paine! Come join us." Tidus tossed her the ball.

"I can't. Dinner's ready. You all have to head up to Yuna and Tidus' place." Rikku picked up Vidina and carried him up to the shore.

"Sounds great!" Tidus said. He turned to the other two. "Race you all back!" Baralai glanced up to Paine, all she did was nod. The men made a mad dash back to the hut.

"Rikku. I have to talk to you." Paine walked up to her.

"About what?"

"You know more about Gippal than what you're letting us all know. Spill, now." Rikku stood her ground.

"I've seen him, couple of times actually."

"Do you know where he's going?"

"I saw him in Luca last. He seemed to be angry about something. He hugged me, and then told me that Garik needed him. My guess is he's in Gagazet."

"He hugged you?" Rikku nodded.

"He's been really out of it, you know? He's having mood swings."

_'That sounds familiar.' _"Do you know where he's been?" Rikku looked uncomfortable being interrogated.

"No, not really. He's stopped by Djose a few times. I don't think he liked parting with the Machine Faction. Then I saw him again in Luca a few days ago."

"Thanks Rikku. That's helped a lot." The three walked back up to Yuna's hut, where everyone was getting ready and being seated. Paine smiled shyly when she saw Baralai, seated next to Tidus. She slid into the chair next to him and draped her arm around his. Rikku sat next to her, and seemed to be more joyous towards her.

Everyone seemed to be happy in the environment the dinner made. Everybody was smiling and laughing, and just plain enjoying the company. That is, until Vidina started crying.

"Aw, Vid!" Yuna cooed, picking him up.

"Here, I'll take him, it's getting late, and he needs sleep." Lulu smiled and took him from Yuna.

"I'll help you clean up." Paine offered. Yuna nodded as they stacked plates and set them in the sink. Tidus and Rikku went into the living room, while Baralai went outside.

"Wonder where's he's going." Yuna said.

"Probably to check out that hut. I don't think he likes the idea of sleeping in it." Paine smiled.

"So," Yuna began.

"So, what?"

"So, how are you two doing?" Yuna asked, nudging her in the side.

"Good, I guess. We both seem to be happy."

"Any future plans?"

"Yuna!" Paine laughed. "I'm only 19, way too young to get married or anything like that."

"I know Tidus has been talking about it." Yuna replied, sliding plates into warm, soapy water.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can sort of tell that he wants to start a family. When he's not around other people, like Rikku, Baralai, and you, he plays with Vidina. He loves him like a son. It's very sweet, but I just don't want to jump into something like that. I mean, not now anyway."

"I agree totally." Paine nodded. "Well, I'm going to hunt down Baralai. I doubt he'd stay in there for this long." Paine walked outside and noticed the sun was beginning to set.

_"Meet me back here at dusk"_ The sentence echoed through her mind. Paine nodded and understood that he was down at the beach, not in the hut. She walked down the seemingly endless trail, and saw Baralai soaking his feet in the water.

"You're lucky I didn't forget." She smiled, walking over to him.

"I've always liked watching sunsets at the beach." He replied.

"Is that why you wanted to meet me here?" He pulled her into him, his arm was wrapping around her shoulder. Just like what Gippal did.

"No. You see, when I was younger…14, maybe 15, I would swim way out there, by that rocky cliff," He pointed towards a piece of land that jetted out of the water, "I could swim pretty strong then. Anyway, I dove deep under water and found this tomb. It went up pretty high, and I found myself in this, cave. I've never told anyone about it, since now." Paine smiled, engraving the tale into her mind. "I was hoping you'd go back there with me." He looked down to her and squeezed her with the arm still draped around her shoulder.

"How big is it?"

"It's about the size of my master bedroom, without the bathroom." Paine laughed.

"I can try. Don't know how far I can get."

"As long as you try, how far doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah, but what if I drown?" Paine let go of him.

"Then I guess I'll have to perform CPR." He grinned.

"You'd like that." Baralai slid off his robe and shirt. Paine sighed. "I don't have any spares."

"Do you have a tank top on under your shirt?"

"Yeah."

"That should work. Then just go in with your pants like I have to." Paine laughed and slipped her top off and set it on his robes. They swam out side by side until they reached the land, at least 50ft from the mainland. "Alright, listen closely," he said as they began to tread water. "Can you open your eyes underwater?"

"Yes, of course."

"I want you to take a few deep breaths, and then follow me. I'll pull you through, and don't even think of blacking out on me." Paine laughed and started to take several deep, slow breaths.

"I'm ready. Give me your hand." He took her small hand in his, and both of them went under. She easily found the narrow opening. Baralai pulled her through, giving her thumbs up. She nodded and they both quickly swam up. Both of their heads emerged from the water.

"Wow." Paine said, panting.

"Great job. Yeah, it's nice, isn't it? You can walk around in here, too." He held her hand and pulled her up onto rock. The rock platform extended another 6 feet into the cave. "Sometimes I'd come in here to hide from everyone else. I'd sleep, then leave and eat. By then, most of the people swimming around had left."

"Weren't your parents worried?"

"They didn't know. I went to a school in the Temples for a few years. I only saw them on holidays and summer." They walked further into the cavern, "See, farther back here, there's a ledge. I'd sleep up here sometimes."

"What happened to your parents?" Paine asked, hoisting herself up next to Baralai.

"Well, my mom lived in Kilika, and was killed when Sin swept through there. I was here, so I hadn't heard until I got a call from the Temples. About a month later, my dad seemed to disappear. He resigned from being a Praetor, even though he was close to being a Maester. No one in the Temples knows what happened to him, and he hasn't called, written, or visited, since I graduated when I was 17."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my parents too, to Sin. They lived in Kilika too." He smiled and pulled her onto his lap and cradled her.

"Maybe we've known each other longer than we thought." He whispered, kissing the back of her shoulder.

"I doubt it." She smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. Baralai grinned and kissed her back on the lips passionately. Paine pulled back after a few prolonged seconds. "I think we should go now. The others are probably worried about us."

"Let them be." He murmured, planting small trails of kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes and traced circles on his bare chest. "We do need to go, really." He slowly slid the sleeve of her tank to the end of her shoulder so he could continue planting small kisses on her shoulder. Paine took her hand and cupped the side of his face. Baralai looked down at her.

"Alright, fine." He kissed the tip of her nose, and then she stood up. "Getting out of here is a bit harder. You have to swim downwards, which in itself is scary. Just follow my lead like you did before and you'll be fine." He took her hand and jumped underwater. Baralai nodded and pulled Paine down through the tunnel and back up to the surface. Their heads emerged, followed by deep panting. They swam side by side until they hit the shore. Baralai collapsed on the sand, while Paine sat next to him.

"Thanks for taking me there. It was magnificent." Paine helped him up and slid her top back on over her already-soaked tank top. They walked back to the huts and noticed that everyone had gone into their homes and were probably asleep. "Gosh, how long were we gone? Everyone's asleep."

"About an hour or two. It's ten now." Baralai replied, opening the door to their "borrowed" hut.

"We might as well get to sleep. I have to leave for Gagazet early tomorrow morning." Paine yawned, lighting only one kerosene lamp, which was in between both beds.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Baralai asked, slipping out of his robe and hanging it on the bathroom doorknob.

"Yeah, I will. It won't be that long anyway. We've already wasted two days. That's probably why Nooj left us on the beach; he wanted to get a head start." Paine said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Baralai walked around and sat across from her.

"Maybe. Sounds like something he'd do." He stared at the floor, and nothing was said. "I'm sure going to miss you." Paine grinned. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll miss you too. But I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"What? That's all?" Paine looked at him, confused.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Was that my goodnight kiss?" Paine smiled shyly and slid over onto his lap.

"Perhaps." She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him, then pulled away. She slid her shirt off, revealing the tank she wore when they went swimming. She locked the door and rolled into her bed. Baralai did the same.


	7. Chapter 7: Departing

Chapter 7: Departing

"_Hey Paine!" Gippal greeted as she walked into the Machine Faction. Paine had been accustomed to walking in without knocking._

_"Hey you. When are you getting off for lunch?" She sat on his bed while he wiped grease off his hands._

_"I don't know. Now I guess. Where do you want to go?" He sat down next to her._

_"You know Djose more than I do. I haven't a clue." She draped an arm around his and leaned on his shoulder._

_"There is a nice restaurant down the way. Want to go there?" She nodded. "Alright then, follow me." He took her hand and led her outside._

_The day was like most spring days. There was a slight breeze in the air, and the sky has just the right amount of clouds. They walked down a narrow road to the main markets of Djose. They had just reached the restaurant when the sky grew dark and the wind had picked up._

_"Gippal! What's going on?" Paine clung to his side._

_"I have no idea. Stay with me." People began to run frantically around them, trying to get shelter. Both of them walked to the edge of the cliff, and staring right at them, was Sin._

_"Sin?! Yuna killed him off! What's going on here?" Gippal asked. Paine pulled at his arm._

_"Gippal, come on, we need to get inside." But before she could pull him away, Gippal slipped and fell off the cliff. "GIPPAL!!" Paine screamed, watching him fall. She looked back out at the water, staring death in the eye. But before she could stop herself, she jumped._

Paine shot straight up, breathing fast. She looked down to see Baralai next to her. He woke up and sat up next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, again. And how did you get here?"

"I don't know. Mainly because you were breathing really fast. It was probably from that nightmare. So I came over to see if you were alright. But that was, oh, five minutes ago." Paine laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, that's a pretty lame excuse. But I love you enough to let it slide. What time is it anyway?"

"Two a.m." He rubbed her back. "Are you okay now?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got to get my breathing back together. I'm going to get a glass of water."

"If the water still runs here." Baralai smirked.

"Ick, you're right. Never mind, I'm going back to sleep." She rolled over onto her side, facing him. He took his hand and brush hair out of her eyes.

"You sure you're okay? I don't want to wake up to you breathing that bad again. Are you sure you don't have asthma or anything?" Paine smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around her side and they both fell back to sleep.

Paine woke up around 10 with someone banging on their door. Baralai had slipped over and was now on his side. She slid off the side of the bed and slipped her shirt back on over her tank. She leaned her head against the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Rikku." Paine unlocked the door and stepped outside.

"What?"

"Where's Baralai?" Paine nodded towards the door.

"He's still sleeping."

"Oh, I was letting you know that Yuna was cooking breakfast. It'd be great if you wanted to join."

"I'll think about it. I was planning on catching a boat to Gagazet, as early as I could. I won't promise anything." Rikku nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. I hope you find him. He just hasn't been acting like himself." She walked back over into Yuna's hut. Paine rolled her eyes and walked back into the house. Baralai was still asleep, and she pondered whether to wake him, or leave for Gagazet without telling him. Shaking her head, Paine walked over to his side of the bed and sat at his feet. Sighing, she crawled so her head was by his. She smiled and lightly blew into his ear, causing him to reach back and wipe his ear.

"Morning sleepy-head." She whispered. He turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Something's wrong with me. You're the one waking me up. Not the other way around." He sat up next to her.

"I was planning on leaving for Gagazet soon. We're lagging behind. Nooj wouldn't like that." Baralai laughed.

"No, he wouldn't. We should head down to the docks. Boats probably leave around noon. It's 10 now." Paine nodded and stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Rikku told me he was heading to Gagazet. But something dawned on me. What if she was the stalker, what if she's told Gippal? It explains the mood swings he's having. It explains why she's seen him so often."

"Yes, but she's known we've been together since the beginning. It doesn't make sense that she'd do that."

"It doesn't, no. I know she's over at Yuna's. I'm going to ask. Maybe she'll spill." Paine left, leaving Baralai half awake and half confused, sitting upright in bed. Paine knocked on Yuna's door, and was surprised when Rikku answered.

"Hey Paine! You want to join us?" Rikku asked, seemingly unaware of the serious face that Paine was giving her.

"No. I need to talk to you. Come on." Paine pulled her out the door and they walked to the beach.

"What? What's going on?"

"I know you're hiding something about Gippal."

"I told you everything I know, okay?"

"Yes, I know that. But something came to me. I know why he's having the mood swings, and I know why you know so much about him, where his whereabouts are," Paine paused, allowing Rikku to absorb all that was being said. "You've been spying on Baralai and me. I saw you when we were leaving Luca. You left a note, saying 'I'm telling' in capital letters. You told Gippal, who doesn't know the two of us are even together, which got him angry. He said he was going as far away from Besaid as he could, which is in fact, Gagazet. And he told you to come here and observe us. That's what's going on."

Rikku smirked. "Wow, you've been doing you're homework. Yes, he did have me spy on you. I did see the scene on the boat, and I did tell him. However, he told me that Garik wanted help doing something, and that's why he's in Gagazet. Maybe he is avoiding you, who knows." Rikku held her arms in the air, a sign of giving up. "Are you done interrogating me already?!" she stomped off, leaving Paine alone on the beach, dumbfounded.

"He is avoiding me. I betrayed him, and both of us know it. He wants to leave me alone. And here we are, wasting our time looking for him." Paine said to herself, sitting down onto the sand.

"Sounds crazy to me." Paine looked up and saw Baralai walking over to her.

"It makes sense. I should've known. I should've asked her. Now, he probably knows I'm coming, so he's leaving as fast as he can. I should just give up right here and go back to Kilika, it's no use. He'll just keep running away." Baralai sat next to her.

"But he also doesn't know you still love him, now does he? Rikku wouldn't have told him because it's obvious to her that you don't. You need to keep going. We both do. And we can explain ourselves if we have to. Gippal will understand."

"He won't listen to me. I know it." She hung her head, forcing back tears.

"You have to give him a chance. And the only way to do that is by going to Gagazet and seeing if he's there," He leaned next to her and whispered "and maybe, with our luck, Rikku's over in a bush, hearing all of this and realizing she made a terrible mistake, noticing she lied to him." Paine giggled. "Come on, let's get you a ticket." He helped her up, and they walked down the beach, hand in hand, towards the docks.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to everyone?"

"Nah, I'm heading back that way anyway. Or just go directly to Kilika."

"Either works, but a boat to Kilika sure would be easier. Depending on when the boat leaves, of course." They arrived at the docks, and checked the boat schedule at the ticket master.

"It says here a boat departing for Gagazet leaves in about half an hour. Same with Kilika." Paine stated.

"Yeah, I'll just get a ticket now." Baralai bought a ticket to Kilika for him, and Paine purchased a ticket to Gagazet for her. They walked over and sat down on the pier.

"I'm going to miss you." Paine said after an eerie silence. Baralai wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"So will I. Very much. But just stay focused. We can call each other each night to report anything new." Paine nodded and noticed boats pulling into the stations.

"Yeah, this is it." He stood up and helped her up.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You too." She gave him a tight squeeze and handed the ticket to the conductor and boarded the ship. It had a few extra people on the ship, more than the boat that took them to Besaid. She walked to the side, so she could see Baralai board another ship. Unfortunately, she couldn't, since her boat was the first to leave.

"Alright folks, the trip to Mt. Gagazet will take about a day, so sit tight and we'll make this a pleasurable experience." An announcer said over the speakers. Paine chuckled, realizing how corny that actually sounded.

However said, the boat ride took about 12 hours, and went by all too fast. Paine made herself comfortable in a smaller cabin, watching the waves lap by and Mt. Gagazet getting closer and closer.


	8. Chapter 8: Explosion

Wow, you're lucky. TWO updates in one day! 

Chapter 8: Explosion 

"Garik, why are you doing this?" Gippal asked.

"I'm tired of hearing Kimarhi boss Ronso around. So I teamed up with Guado. This mountain will be no more. I was hoping you knew more about dynamite." Gippal shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but Yevon will be all over this. This mountain is in their land, we'll be busted."

"But Praetor is your friend. He'll go easy on you."

"He isn't my friend. He…he took my girlfriend." Gippal balled his fists and looked at the box of dynamite at his feet. Garik gave him a stern look, pressuring Gippal to remember what he was told. "Fine, I'll help you." He hoisted the box up and began planting dynamite all over the mountain.

"Let's keep that area down there clear, as a safe spot." Gippal pointed down a smaller trail that led to a small cavern. He, Garik, and other Ronsoes, got to work, tying dynamite together and then to the detonator.

Paine arrived at Gagazet and pushed through the many tourists.

"Kimarhi!" Paine yelled to the Ronso. He was just slightly up the hill.

Gippal, Garik, and the new aid, Rikku, were at the top of the mountain, which had a good view of the whole western side of the mountain.

"Paine! Where are the other Gullwings?" Kimarhi greeted.

"The Gullwings split up. It's just me. I was here, looking for a friend. His name is Gippal. Does he sound familiar?"

"No, he doesn't. What does he─?"

"Elder Kimarhi! Help!" Paine noticed a much younger Ronso run down the mountain.

"What is it?"

"I saw and Al-Bhed man, Garik, and some Guado plant dynamite all over the mountain. They're going to blow it up!" Paine looked at him puzzled.

"An Al-Bhed man? Did you see what he looked like?"

"No, but there's no time. We have to go." Both Ronsoes kept running down the hill, while Paine stood there.

"Paine!" Gippal yelled, from way at the top of the mountain. He turned to Rikku. "You didn't tell me she was here! Why?!" Rikku shrugged.

"Oops."

"Rikku!! Get out of here, take her with you."

"Fine, where should we meet?"

"Djose, now go. You have two minutes." Gippal glanced at his watch.

_'What was she thinking? Of all the times to come here, she comes while we're blasting the mountain away!' _he looked back down and saw Rikku scurrying down the mountain_. 'As long as she gets out of here, safe, that's all that matters.'_

"Paine!" Rikku was running towards her.

"Rikku, what's going on here? Why is Gippal doing this?"

"We need to go, now!" Rikku pulled at her arm. Paine glared back at the top.

"I'm not going. I'm not leaving Gippal here."

"He'll be fine, come on!" She kept tugging, but Paine wouldn't budge.

"Go, Rikku. Get out of here." She stared at Rikku, who just nodded and ran towards the bottom.

"Run!" Gippal yelled. It was no use, she couldn't hear him. He ran down the back side of the mountain, where the Guado and the detonator was. "No! Stop!" It was too late, he pushed the handle down.

_'Maybe I don't have to choose between Baralai, and Gippal. It'll just end here.'_ She closed her eyes and held her breath as explosions occurred all around her. Rocks rained down on her, and Paine's world went dark.

"Paine!!" Gippal sprinted down the mountain and dug at the rocks that buried her. "Hang in there. I'm coming!" He found her arm and pulled her out. "Paine, say something, anything!" She didn't move. He felt the right side of her throat for a pulse. He found it, but it was very, very slow and faint. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her over the cavern. He gently set her head on his thighs and waited for her to wake up. Gippal also pondered what to do. She was alive; she had a pulse, and slowly breathing. But at the same time, she was knocked out, not responding to anything at all. He hung his head and tried to calm down, but ended up falling asleep.

Gippal jerked his head back up. It had at least been half an hour since he dozed up. He noticed Paine was still lying on his lap, not moving. But just as if on cue, she slowly opened her eyes.

"What…happened?" she tried to sit up, but couldn't find her strength, and fell back down.

"Paine, you're…alive."

"Gippal? Is it really you?" She looked up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." He took her hand.

"I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"Everywhere, really."

"Where is everyone?" Gippal looked confused.

"What do you mean? Who else was here with you?"

"No one was, but…I need to call Baralai. I promised I would after I found you."

"You can't call him now. You need to rest." Gippal tried to fight back the tears. Paine wasn't his anymore. He couldn't take care of her as much as he wanted. He couldn't bring her into his arms to fight back her fears.

"Gippal…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You know I'm with Baralai, don't you? Rikku said that it was the only reason you came here, was to avoid me. You knew I was going to Besaid, so you wanted to go the farthest away you could. That's why you're here in Gagazet." Tears rolled down the side of her face.

"Rikku…said that? She said all of that, about me avoiding you?" She nodded, "It's not true. I wasn't avoiding you. I was just, angry. About losing you, but I realized that I should've looked for you. Everyone in Spira believed I was dead, except Rikku, because I stupidly when to Djose. And the only thing you could do was to move on."

"Even though I am with Baralai, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Wondering why all this had to happen, wondering where you were, wondering why you had to die and leave me behind. I had nightmares, I relived that day for months. That is, until Baralai told me that you were still alive, and that we, being the two of us and Nooj, should look for you. That's why I'm here."

"You, still thought of me? After all of that?"

"Yes, because I found one thing, one fact, unavoidable."

"And what was that." Tears continued to stream down her face.

"That, that I still loved you." Gippal almost choked. This caused the tears to break free.

"You…no, you can't. You're with Baralai." She sat up.

"I told him, and he understood, oddly enough." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I think we should find him. Tell him you're okay, and that I've been found." She smiled and let him pull her into his arms. She remembered how much she missed his warm hugs. How they were so inviting, reminding her of home. Even so, that she blacked out again.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrest

Double upload mainly, because I might be busy for the rest of the week. Thanks, and please review!

Baralai continued walking down the long docks in Kilika. There was no sign of him in Besaid, and he hadn't heard anything from Nooj. He glanced down at his pocket, where he could hear his commsphere ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Praetor Baralai. Hi, this is Tromell. I was calling because I was wondering if you knew about what happened at Gagazet."

"Gagazet? No, what happened?" His heart began to pound faster. He prayed to the Fayth that Paine was okay.

"A group of Guado, some Ronso, and two Al-Bhed's attempted to blow up the mountain. I saw Paine. I can't say whether she's alive or not, but no one can find her, nor anyone else. I think you better get over here as fast as possible."

"Alright." Baralai said. He couldn't say anything else. Quickly, he boarded a catamaran to ship him to Gagazet, and he arrived only two hours later.

"Baralai!" Rikku said. She was sitting at the docks.

"What is going on here?" He asked her. "Where's Paine?"

"There are Yevon guards everywhere. I have no idea where she and Gippal are."

"Gippal's here?"

"He was."

"Praetor." Tromell strode over to him. "Come with me." Baralai nodded and gave a reassuring look to Rikku.

"The guards have found out that the young lady you were speaking with and Gippal were behind this." They bent under yellow police tape, and came to the slopes. Rocks were everywhere, it was a mess. "Gagazet is your territory; it is your decision about their fates." Baralai let out a deep breath.

"Yes, indeed. Right now, I need to find both Gippal and Paine. Have any of the guards found the rest?"

"No, not yet. They're searching the mountain. It may be best if you searched too." Tromell bowed and walked towards the guards. Baralai flipped open his commsphere and dialed Nooj's number.

"Hey Baralai."

"Nooj, there's been an accident. Gippal, Rikku, a group of Ronso and Guado attempted to blow up Gagazet. Paine got caught in the middle. I'm going to stay here and search. You're welcome to return to Youth League or come here to search."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I hope everything works out and that they're found. I think I'm going to head back to HQ, if it's alright with you."

"Yeah, it's fine. There's a lot of reinforcement here. I'll be fine alone." He hung up and slid his commsphere into his pocket. He began to walk around, looking for anything. Baralai noticed a small path winding around the base of Gagazet. It had been taped off, like no one else noticed it. He glanced around, and then went under the tape.

Gippal shot his head up when he heard distant footsteps. He had managed to pull Paine into the cave, along with him. He peeked around the stone to see Baralai walking towards him. Anger instantly flowed through him. He glanced back at Paine, who was laying on her back farther into the cave.

_'I can't be mad at Baralai. It's not fair. Paine is rightfully his; I can't just come back and take her like nothing happened. Like I was with her all along. What a foolish thing I did. I just, left her, without even realizing it.'_

"Gippal?" Gippal drew himself back into reality and looked up at Baralai. Just then, the mountain began to tremble.

"Get in here now." He pulled Baralai inside.

"What's going on?"

"The Guadoes. They must've planted more dynamite."

"What?! There are Yevon guards down there." Baralai got up to leave.

"You wouldn't leave Paine behind, would you?" Gippal smirked as he grabbed Baralai's arm. "They'll run. You're safer here."

"Where is she?" Baralai asked as he crept back into the cave.

"Over there. She passed out again." Gippal nodded back.

"Again?" Baralai walked back and looked at her. She had a gash on her forehead, which seems to have bled, since dried blood covered it. Her clothes were torn, and she had bruises on her arms from the rocks.

"Yeah, she passed out, I'm guessing, when the explosion happened. After I unburied her, I carried her over here, and she woke up and talked to me. Then she just blacked out."

"About how long ago?"

"About two hours." Gippal glanced up to the ceiling. It was still shaking.

"It'll stop soon." Baralai sat down next to Paine.

"She was worried about you." Gippal stated. "She immediately thought she had to call you because she found me." Baralai smiled.

"She's been worried about you too, for a year."

"I know. She told me." Gippal looked down. "Thanks for taking care of her, making sure she was alright."

"Gippal, she told you, didn't she? That I was with her?"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. She's happy, and that's all that matters. I should've come back; I should've told her I was fine. But I didn't. She doesn't deserve to have a low-life like me next to her."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"How much trouble am I going to be in for this?" Gippal asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know for sure. They've caught Rikku already. They haven't an idea where you are. I have to punish you in some way."

"Don't go easy on me, just because I'm a friend. That'll ruin it." Gippal smirked.

"Eh, who knows?"

Silence fell between both of them as they waited for the explosions to stop. But Baralai was thinking of what to do. He had to charge Gippal and Rikku, as well as any other Guado and Ronso who took part in this. He couldn't be friendly; he had to play his role of Praetor. He glanced down at Paine and felt the sudden urge to pull her into his arms. Gippal was still at the mouth of the cave, caught in a trace. He obviously, was thinking about something deeply. Baralai pulled Paine onto his lap and leaned her head gently against his chest.

"The explosions stopped." Gippal said, interrupting the unbearable silence.

"What should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should go." Gippal looked at him, confused.

"What about her?" He nodded towards Paine.

"I can carry her. You do know that when we get out of there, you're going to be arrested."

"Why…arrested?" Baralai glanced down at Paine, who was just opening her eyes. Gippal edged over to them.

"Paine. You're okay." Baralai smiled. She nodded.

"I want to get out of here. I need to walk."

"You can't walk. Not now." Gippal said. She shook her head. "Fine, we'll help you." She wrapped her arms around their shoulders, and they crept out from the cave.

"Let go. Let me try on my own." Paine demanded. Gippal glanced to Baralai, who just nodded. They let go as she staggered to take steps. Eventually, she regained her balanced and could walk. They walked back up the narrow path, where guards were gathered. Much more Ronso and Guado were caught, along with Rikku.

"Look! It's Baralai!" One called. Baralai looked up as guards ran towards him. Others walked towards Gippal.

"Gippal, you are under arrest. Anything you say can be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." One guard said, while another cuffed his wrists behind his back.

"Sir, make sure Baralai and Paine are taken back to Bevelle." The leader said.

"No," Baralai said, "I'd like if we traveled back with Gippal."

"Praetor, that can't happen," Baralai looked at the leader, confused. "Because he's a friend of yours, and Paine's as well, there can be no communication between you until he is tried."

"That's not fair!" Paine cried.

"He's right. My father made that law, after a fellow praetor did the same." He glanced over to Gippal. "I'm sorry, Gippal."

"Nah, it's alright. There's nothing you can do about it."

"But why do I have to be included?" Paine asked. The guard rolled his eyes.

"You're allied with Baralai. You can pass messages between the two."

"That's ridiculous!" Baralai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let it go."

"Sir!" Another guard came from the base. "An airplane has arrived to take Paine and Baralai back to Bevelle." Paine walked over and gave Gippal a hug, even though she wouldn't receive one back.

"I'm glad you're alright." She whispered. She let go and followed Baralai down to the base.


	10. Chapter 10: Lockdown

The airplane took about an hour to travel back to Besaid. Paine and Baralai said nothing. Paine was scared for Gippal. She couldn't picture him in jail. He wouldn't do well in jail.

"There's nothing you can do, for leniency?" Paine asked Baralai.

"I can't control what the Maesters decide. Yes, I can maybe take off some charges."

"What can you control?" Paine pleaded. She looked at him, deep in the eyes.

"I'm not sure, really." He looked down, then back towards her. "Paine, he broke the law. We can't let him slide because he's a Spirian leader. For once, he has to be treated like everyone else. And in that case, charged and ruled like everyone else."

"I…I understand that. But there's got to be something!"

"Look, both of us are going to have to stay in Bevelle until this is done. Why don't we head to the Temples library and do research. I don't want to see him and Rikku put away just as much as you do. Anything that can help is worth it. But, I just doubt there's anything that'll help."

"Rikku is none of my problems. She lied to me," Paine looked back out her window. After thinking for a moment, she sat up. "Your father. You said your father passed that law because something like that happened. What if we find him, maybe he can help us?" Baralai sighed.

"Paine, he's been gone for four years. No one knows where he went, anything. And I don't think we can find him before Gippal and Rikku are tried."

Finally, they arrived back to Bevelle, and were escorted to Baralai's home. The guards stayed outside the house, monitoring the door.

"They're really taking this serious, aren't they?" Paine asked as she peeked out the window.

"Yes, and unfortunately, that means Nooj can't help us either."

"Well yeah, he'd be shot on the spot snooping around here. Especially because he's allied with Gippal too."

"Djose is on Yevon territory. They wouldn't suspect that." Paine left the window and sat on the couch.

"Then how are we going to leave here? They're going to watch us 24/7." Baralai smirked.

"Not in the Cloisters." He sat next to her and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Oh? And how do we get there?" Paine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have tunnels, leading to the temple and back. I had them build because I knew I was going to stay in the Temples. So, we could go through there."

"You knew you weren't going to turn out like your father. You want to be better, right?"

"Well yeah. To tell you the truth, I think the Temples believe I'll turn out like him. 'Like Father, Like Son'. They always say that to me." Paine leaned against him.

"Nah, I bet you're doing a lot better than he had been doing. A million times better." Just then, the phone rang, and Baralai jumped up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Baralai? What's going on, you three are all plastered on the news?" It was Yuna.

"Who is it?" Baralai turned to her and mouthed 'Yuna'. Paine nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"It's kind of a long story. Gippal, Rikku, a group of Ronsoes, and Guado decided to blow up Mt. Gagazet. I don't know the details yet, however, but most of them have been caught by Yevon guards and are being prosecuted."

"What? Rikku was in it?"

"Yeah, I think she and Gippal were together in it."

"Like, relationship-wise?"

"That I don't know. I haven't had a lot of time to talk to him. Actually, both Paine and I aren't to be around him. Don't ask, it's a bill that was passed by my father years ago."

"Oh my word. How's Paine doing?" Baralai glanced to Paine, who was sitting at the table, looking at him curiously.

"She's fine. She kind of got in between everything and was buried under rocks. Blacked out, from what Gippal told me."

"Oh. I'm glad she's okay. I'm going to go. Just please, call me if anything new comes up."

"Will do, see you Yuna." He hung up and sighed. "She's not too happy about it."

"Well, no. Rikku's her cousin, anyway. You should call Nooj. Maybe he can get to the Temples."

"I don't think so. I'll call him though. Maybe he can give us advice." He picked up the phone and dialed the number, then sat across from Paine.

"Hey Nooj, its Baralai."

"Just the person I wanted to talk to. How's everything turning out?"

"Horrible. I was hoping you could help us out a little. You see, because Paine and I are allied with Gippal and the Machine Faction, we can't talk to him, be around him, anything. We're under complete lockdown. They've got guards outside my door."

"They're not tapping into your phone line, are they?" Nooj laughed.

"I hope not. This is serious. Thankfully, I have a tunnel to lead us to the Temple. Do you think you could get over here, without being noticed?"

"I don't know. I've got a bunch of paperwork."

"Can't that wait? I've put mine on standby."

"Yours has always been on standby. Tell you what. I'll drive over there behind your house. Let me in through the back."

"There's the problem, I don't have a back door." Paine hit her forehead with her hand. Baralai scowled at her and took her hand. "I have a big window though."

"You know I can't climb into it."

"Just…come anyway." Paine sat up and looked towards the door. Someone was trying to open it. "I have to go. Come in an hour." He hung up and slammed the phone down.

"Who do you think it is?" Paine asked, standing next to him.

"Go into my room and unlock the window."

"But what about guards."

"Just go." He nudged her side and walked towards the door. Paine nodded and walked back into his room.

"Who is it?" Baralai leaned his ear against the door.

"Maester Mika. Please open the door." Baralai sighed and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Maester, I wasn't expecting you." Baralai bowed, as did Paine, who approached from behind.

"Ah, you must be Paine. I was wondering who would be held up here with him." He shook her hand and walked over to the couch.

"Why do you have that book?" Baralai asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, it's got most laws about Yevon, and the courts. I figured you'd want to go a tad easier on the two of the Al-Bheds that are there."

"Well, of course, but the other Maesters will noticed, and I may even get impeached." Paine sat next to him and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, true. But I think you're ready to face those Maesters. They've doubted you from the start. I found some in here that can limit the penalties. Maybe it'll lighten the Maesters up a bit. Notice your full potential, you know?"

"I guess. Please, show me."

"Well, there's this one." Mika flipped through the pages until he found the marked page. "It states that the Ronsoes, who reside on Mt. Gagazet, would get a harder blow than both the Guadoes, and the Al-Bhed." Baralai skimmed the article quickly.

"So, how long would you say that Gippal and Rikku would be in jail for?"

"Hm, I can't say for sure. Under the current circumstance and investigation, I'd guess about a year tops." Mika assumed, continuing to flip through the pages. Baralai looked over to Paine, who was biting her lip.

"Now, another article I've found is directed probably towards the Guado. Because the Guadoes are from Guadosalam, and were living there, they have to be tried in Guadosalam. As well as the Ronsoes, who have been sent back to Mt. Gagazet."

"What about Gippal and Rikku, where would they be tried? Neither was living in Bikanel." Paine asked, finally speaking.

"They'd still be tried here, in Bevelle. Like I said, it really only was directed towards the other two groups."

"Is that all that you found?" Baralai asked, reading the small paragraph.

"So far, yes. But I must say, it took a lot to get here. You really are under lockdown; I'm surprised of the amount of guards here."

"Yes, I have no idea how I'll get anything done. All my work is in my office."

"Not to worry. The trial is tomorrow. The Ronso and Guado were sent back to their main lands. Rikku and Gippal, I believe, are in the jail. They both have attorneys, surprisingly enough. Well, I'll leave this with you, maybe you can find something. Good day, Baralai." Mika bowed, while both Paine and Baralai nodded. Mika walked to the door and left.

"Well…that didn't help much." Paine leaned her head back on to the couch.

"Some what. I'm glad to hear that Gippal won't get as hard of a blow. I still think we need more."

"Mika's pretty proud of you." Paine smirked, elbowing him in the side.

"He's really the only Maester that approves of me being here, in the Temples even." Baralai glanced up at the clock. "Shoot, Nooj'll be here soon. You unlocked the window, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go and keep watch. You keep reading." She patted his leg and walked back into the bedroom. Just as she walked in, she could see Nooj creeping up to the window. "Think you can fit? You seem to have gained some extra pounds these last two weeks."

"Ha-ha, open the window!" Nooj rolled his eyes. Paine sighed and opened the window as wide as she could. Thankfully, it was a bay window, so it could open wider than most windows could.

"Give me your hand" Paine reached out for his hand and pulled him in. "You okay?"

"I'm really getting too old to do that. But other than that, yeah, I'm fine. Where's Baralai?"

"Living room. Maester Mika surprised us with ways we can lessen the blow to Gippal and Rikku. He's skimming through a law book right now." Paine led him out to the living room.

"Hey Nooj." Baralai set down the book and walked up to him.

"You were right. There are guards everywhere. I'm going to be lucky if I get out of here undetected." Nooj sighed. "My hover gets towed, you're paying." He smirked at Baralai.

"Have you found anything new out?" Paine asked

"No, it seems that that's all that can be done. We just have to wait and find out what happens." Baralai sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Mika never said what time the trial was, did he?" Paine wondered.

"No. But I can always ask the guard outside my door."

"Ask them to deliver pizza for us." Paine said in sarcasm.

"I don't think they know anything. But, show me what you found." Baralai nodded and walked out into the living room and showed the book to Nooj. Paine went into the kitchen and poured everyone a glass of water.

"That's it?" Nooj asked, not believing the two laws could save Gippal.

"Yes, but he's going to be gone another year." Paine said as she set the glasses down.

"Thanks, Paine." Nooj said as he sipped the water. She nodded and sat on the other side of Baralai.

"Yeah, just about. But I should probably go through this again. Even though we're low on time." Nooj stayed around for another two hours. All of them talked about the trial and what could happen. Finally, Nooj said his goodbyes and left through the window. Paine tilted her head onto his shoulders.

"I'm sleepy. I've had a big day, I guess."

"Yeah, getting knocked out probably gets someone tired. Go ahead and crash out in the master bedroom. I'm going to be up a little later, trying to find more. Goodnight." He gently kissed her and she got up and walked into the back room. Paine shut the door and sighed. The day went by so slowly. Besides the fact that she had been knocked out most of it. She was with Gippal for only minutes, and he was taken away from her, again. She walked over to the bed and laid down, face up. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Baralai, however, was still awake, skimming through the thick book. He wondered whether he should call Mika or not. He shrugged and decided to.

"Hello?" Mika answered, sleepily.

"Hello Maester Mika, its Baralai. Sorry to wake you, I understand it's late. But I was hoping you knew what time the trial was."

"I heard around 5 p.m. I heard from the Guadoes. The group was charged with 9 months in jail. The Ronsoes were the same. I figure Gippal and Rikku will probably be charged with the same."

"Alright, thanks Mika. I appreciate it." Baralai hung up and sighed. He stood up and lit the fireplace, hoping the warmth would somewhat relax him. He also knew that Paine would probably come back out and demand the rest of "Othello" to be read. He smiled at the thought and picked the law book back up.


	11. Chapter 11: Visitation

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I'll hopefully have some more updates during this week.

Paine rolled over and glanced at the bedside clock. It read 3 o' clock a.m. She yawned and got out of bed to get a glass of water. She walked out to the dimly lit room and saw Baralai, curled up, sound asleep, with the law book on his lap. She smiled; remembering how cute he was when he was sleeping. She slipped into the kitchen and poured a glass of water as quietly as she could without waking him. She sipped the water and set the glass back into the sink. She peeked out the door when she heard Baralai stir. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. The book was back on the table. She looked around curiously, before someone grabbed her around the stomach, and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Baralai!" Paine shrieked. "You scared me." She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," he grinned.

"Did you find anything else out?"

"Somewhat." He replied as he let go and walked back to the sofa. She followed and sat next to him. He set the book on his lap.

"I called Mika, eh, midnight. I asked if he knew what time Gippal and Rikku were being tried. He said about 5 p.m." Paine nodded and yawned. "You really are sleepy."

"I told you I was." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "So, anything else?"

"No. I'll try to do something at the trial." He set the book back down a pulled her into his arms. She tilted her head into his chest.

"Just don't make a total fool of yourself." He laughed.

"I'll try not to. But I'll do whatever it takes." She smiled and closed her eyes. Baralai laid his head on top of hers. And that's how they stayed the rest of the night.

Baralai flicked his eyes open about 10 a.m. Paine was still leaning against his chest. He wondered how he'd be able to get up without waking her up. But there was no way. He kissed the tip of her nose, which only caused her to bury her face into his shoulder.

"Finally, I'm up before you." He whispered into her ear. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Shush." She smirked and placed the side of her head against his shoulder.

"I was thinking we can get to the temples early. Maybe we can slip in and talk to Gippal and Rikku." He wrapped his arms back around her.

"The guards won't let us get anywhere near them."

"Yes, but I believe the Praetor has more power over the guards. And they're leader." She leaned back and looked at him.

"You really think so? You think we can get in?"

"It's worth a shot, wouldn't you say?" Paine smiled and gently kissed him and got up.

"Come on! Let's go!" She laughed, pulling at his arm.

"Fine! Fine!!" He laughed and led her down the hall. "You guess closet, right?" He laughed opening a closet door. "Wrong, it's a disguised tunnel." Paine rolled her eyes and followed Baralai behind the rack of clothes and through the narrow passageway.

"How long is this?"

"I'm not sure, really. Half mile at best." Baralai took her hand and lead her down the narrow tunnel. Soon later, they came to an oak door.

"So, what's behind this door?"

"The main entrance to the offices." He smiled, opening the door.

"Whoa, you were right; it really does lead to the temple."

"Why would I lie to you? This way, maybe we can slip through." Baralai replied, leading her across the courtyard.

"Praetor Baralai!" One of the Maesters walked up to him.

"Ah, hello Maester." Baralai bowed, slightly nudging Paine to do the same.

"I believe I know why you're here; you want to see the Al-Bhed girl, right, m' boy?

"What?! No, I was─"

"Too bad, they let her go." Paine raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"A Guado who was there said she had nothing to do with it. She came after the dynamite was planted. So, the judge decided it would be best to let her go." The Maester shrugged.

"What about Gippal?" Paine asked curiously.

"Wish I could say the same. But I can't. He's got a great attorney, however. I'd be surprised if he got a year or more behind bars. Are you planning to go to the trial?"

"Yes, both Paine and I were. Do you think there is a way we can speak to him, now?"

"Hrm. I believe he's in his cell right now. And I've received instructions not to let you two around him. But, I forgot. Follow me." Paine beamed and took Baralai's hand as they were led into the jail.

"I don't like this place, it's creepy." Paine whispered into Baralai's ear. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thankfully, I don't do much work here. For obvious reasons."

"Alright Praetor, and Lady," Paine jumped back, not used to being addressed by Lady. "I'll keep watch at the main door. Just try not to get caught." They stopped in front of a steel door.

"They're treating him like a murderer," Paine whispered, "and he's not."

"No, but if someone had died, he would be a murderer, technically." Baralai whispered. The Maester unlocked the door, as Paine and Baralai peeked in. Gippal was in the traditional bright orange jumpsuit. He was leaning against the wall, sitting on his cot.

"Nice jumpsuit." Baralai smirked.

"I'm scared out of my mind. I have no idea what's going to happen." Paine sat next to him.

"We've heard that you're not going to be here for more than a year." He threw back his head.

"A year? For following orders?!"

"You were following orders given to you?" Baralai sat across from them, obviously letting Paine be with Gippal for the first actual time since he had been gone a year. Gippal switched positions, sitting next to Paine and letting his feet rest on the floor.

"Yeah, Garik threatened to me before I talked to Rikku in Luca. He told me I had to follow, or something bad would happen to the Faction. I wasn't going to risk that, so I followed along. And then Rikku followed me, and she tried to stop me, but I couldn't explain why I couldn't leave, so I told her to either leave or lay low. So, I helped place the dynamite, and waited. Then, I saw a bunch of Ronso at the bottom, and I received the cue from one of the Guado. Then, Kimarhi turned, and I saw Paine, and I ordered Rikku to get her to leave. But, she wouldn't." Gippal paused. "And that's all I can remember. I got Paine, went to that cave, and that's it." He looked down at his folded hands. Paine just looked at Baralai, who looked dumbfounded. "So here I am. Pretty much just screwed for what I thought would save the Faction."

"Gippal, did you tell you're lawyer, all of that?"

"Every last detail." Gippal sighed. Paine took one of his folded hands and placed hers in it.

"Baralai, they can't charge him for everything now. He was threatened. Garik should be charged more for that!" Baralai gave her a hurt look.

"I don't know what the court will say. Yeah, the lawyer will say that, I guarantee it. But that's not going to stop them from saying: 'He still went along. He still planted the dynamite.'"

"But they might lower the blow. He can't stay here for up to a year just for following orders based on a threat. They can't do that!" Paine started to cry. "Baralai, there's got to be something!" Baralai bit his bottom lip as Paine wiped away her tears. Gippal rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't be gone for another year. Not again. I'll go insane!" Gippal stood up and began to pace back and forth, lacing his fingers behind his head. Baralai continued to think.

"You said Rikku was with you, right?" He spoke up.

"Yeah, from the start."

"She can testify. She knows the truth. She knows about the threat, right?"

"Yes, she was with me when I got the call. The first threat…" His voice trailed off.

"Wait, what other threat?" Paine got up and stood in front of him.

"The first threat is on my answering machine. I got it before I came to my house, after I "disappeared". Man! If I only had that!" He hit his forehead.

"I think I can arrange that." Baralai smiled and pulled out his commsphere. "Hey, Nooj, are you busy?" He set the phone on speaker.

"Why? Where are you two?"

"We're in Gippal's cell right now."

"Let me guess, I'm on speaker." Nooj guessed.

"Yes, and we have job that could keep our little lost puppy out of jail."

"What? How?"

"What would you say if I paid you to break into my house?" Gippal asked.

"I'd say that you're a moron. How did I get myself into this?"

"Just listen to me Nooj; I need you to help me out here. In my house is my answering machine. All I need is the tape. That's it. Oddly enough, the back door is always unlocked. You can go through there." Gippal laughed.

"I'm buried under paperwork. I don't think I can leave."

"Nooj. You have to do this. Do this and I'll do the paperwork for you!" Baralai smirked. Paine rolled her eyes and sat next to Gippal.

"Are you kidding? I'll get impeached if a Yevonite does my paperwork, let alone the Praetor himself." He sighed. "Fine, I'll go now. It's my lunch break anyway. Baralai, take me off speaker so I can talk to Gippal alone. I need directions."

"I can't. I don't think the Maesters would like that."

"Just got to Djose Temple. In the back, there's a trail. Drive up that way, and my house is the only one, can't miss it. Answering machine is on the table next to the couch." Paine could still remember what his house looked like. How almost everything was a light shade of blue. She could picture where everything is, papers skewed everywhere.

"Alright, I'll call when I get back here. Good Luck."

"You have until 5 p.m. to get here. That's when Gippal's on trial. You could turn this whole thing around." Baralai hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe I can narrow this down to community service and a fine." Baralai smirked.

"I hope so. I'll go crazy."

"What about Rikku? She needs to testify." Paine said. The steel door opened and the Maester peeked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the guards are coming. Hurry." Paine and Baralai nodded and stood up.

"Good luck, Gippal." Baralai shook his hand. "Nooj'll pull through; we'll also call Rikku and have her testify."

"Thanks." Gippal smiled. Paine walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want you to be gone another year again. I just got used to having you around again." She whispered.

"Everything will turn out fine." Gippal said squeezing her tightly. Paine nodded and walked out with Baralai.

"Let's travel this way, away from the guards." They followed the Maester down the long hall. Baralai draped his arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lightly. She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just, I'm happy to be around him again. Then, the thought of losing him is just, unbearable. Or, maybe I'm just finally going over the edge." She laughed and Baralai half-hugged her.

"Here, it'll be best if you went back home. If you're caught around here, the other Maesters and Monks won't be happy. I'll see you later, around the time of the trial, correct?"

"Yes, we'll be there." Baralai and Paine bowed and walked back through the door to the tunnel.

"We have to call Rikku. She's going to want to testify to set Gippal free." Paine said.

"Yeah, I'll call her when I get back to the house." They walked through the narrow tunnel until they could see the door that was at the back of Baralai's closet. He opened the door, but could hear people inside his house.

"Where could they have gone?" One of the guards said. Baralai looked back at Paine, who was next to him.

"They're not here. You sure you were watching the doors?" Another said

"Positive."

"Then keep searching!" Baralai closed the door and backed down.

"We're stuck. They know we're gone." Paine sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What time is it?"

"Ten past noon." He replied, lighting up his wristwatch.

"Rad…" Paine sighed. "Now what?"

"I have no idea. I'm going to call Rikku." Baralai flipped open his commsphere and dialed her number.

"Don't say anything about this!" Paine laughed, hating the thought of being caught somewhere in the dark.

"Hey, Rikku! It's Baralai." He smiled, greeting Rikku on the other line.

"Hello Baralai. What's up?"

"I'm happy to hear you got released." Paine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, kind of weird; how's Gippal?"

"Can't say for sure, but I want to ask a favor of you. I was hoping you could testify in Gippal's defense. Apparently, you know things that could set him free."

"You talked to him?" She asked, surprised.

"Somewhat. Can─"

"He didn't say anything about the two of us, did he?" Baralai jumped back, and looked confusedly over to Paine. She shot him the same look.

"What do you mean?"

"Is Paine around?"

"No, she's in the bathroom." Baralai lied. He shrugged at Paine.

"Gippal and I, I guess, are together. It started as a fling, but he needed me. I didn't want to tell Paine because I knew she'd kill me. Promise not to tell?"

"I can't keep secrets here, Rikku."

"Please!" Rikku begged.

"If you testify, I won't." he sighed, knowing Paine would want to know immediately.

"Fine, I'll be there. But remember, it's a secret. I'll tell her when I'm ready to." And with that, Rikku hung up. Baralai's body went limp.

"What's going on with her?" Paine asked. He straightened up.

"Nothing, she's coming." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"She wanted you to keep that a secret? Come one, Baralai, spill." Paine laughed.

"I can't. She said she'd tell you tonight." Paine's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Paine." Baralai hugged her. He knew he'd be saying it again, later that night.

"It's okay." She pulled away. Baralai thought the best thing to do was to wait by the closet entrance, just in case the guards left. Paine fell asleep next to him. Throughout his mind, the thought of Rikku and Gippal together haunted him.

_'Paine is seriously going to kill Rikku. She already hates her because she lied to her face, but now this? A fling with Gippal? All this time, Paine's been aching, longing to hold him and be in his arms. Now, she's going to get hit with a hard blow. I don't know if I'm angry with Gippal or not. But, I'll always be behind Paine.' _

With his thoughts in order, Baralai dozed off.


End file.
